1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjusting mechanism for a chain saw that can adjust a tension of a chain without using auxiliary tools.
2. The Prior Arts
Taiwan application Nos. 90,213,097 and 94,211,435 both disclose an adjusting mechanism for adjusting a tension of a chain without using auxiliary tools. The conventional adjusting mechanism has a complicated structure, and has a knob that is inconvenient to twist.